


The promiscuity, the lament

by Santsi



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance, dumber than a box of rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santsi/pseuds/Santsi
Summary: Acceptance is only half the battle.A study in Kelso.





	

I.

He bides his time until the truth settles in. And when it does, it stings.

It stings when he sees her, sees a set of hot rollers, or a stupid unicorn in a stupid toy store window. Once he thought- well, didn't think anything at all. That's what his friends tell him his problem was and he's starting to believe them now.

He hitches his breath in the dark as blonde curls trail across his abdomen. Manicured fingers are splayed vengefully over his thighs, tracing invisble, seductive patterns. A warm, pink mouth for a cold thought.

He's not even there.

II.

"Dumber than a box of rocks." His older brother tells him in between laughs. Micheal is angry, but says nothing and leaves the room, knowing he's going to get her back. In the basement the stench is a little bit soggier with everyone gone. For the first time he notices just how broken, torn, and lonely the yellow couch really is. It's pattern's are fading and duct tape is doing little to keep it together. He never noticed before. Infact, last time him and Jackie were planted on the couch together her legs were corck screwed around him, and he could've cared less about how torn up the couch was.

"Dumber than a box of rocks."

He has a feeling he's going to be spending alot of time with this lonely fucking couch from now on.

III.

Jackie's got Micheal wrapped around her perfect finger. Points him where ever she pleases because he needs it and partly because he likes it. He likes being controlled because he's used it. From his brothers and his father and his mother. It's only natural that he would feel comfortable in it. But even more so than being controlled, Micheal likes to control. That's why he loves to touch women, be touched by women. It's the one thing on the earth he can control and he does it so well. The second he gives them his God's gift of a kiss they're his. Squirming, begging, touching. Suddenly he's the tease, and he's got the power. And he loves that more than anything.

So, Micheal loves to be controlled; But he loves to control.

So, Jackie's got Micheal wrapped around her finger; he's not getting anything out of it this time.

And that hits him so hard it doesn't register at first.

IV.

They're beautiful. Beautiful and Beautiful. Stunning and Stunning. The Best and The Best. Untouchable and Touches Everyone. The best and the best, and always.

Atleast, between her.

And her.

And her.

Jackie is still the best though, and he'll take that to his grave.

V.

It amazes him how she blossoms. She went from being the most beautiful girl in the room, to the school, to Point Place. Suddenly, she's Venus standing before him unattainable and untouchable. He could feel his desire for her right down to his bones. He remembers how back then she looked so soft in pink. So vibrant in blue. So smoldering in red. Always beautiful.

Even now, she looks beautiful with Hyde's arm draped over her slim shoulders, a smile like a secret.

Jackie's got a secret of her own, and Micheal Kelso knows it. He sees it in her eyes, so fierce and complacent.

"How does it feel to loose everything you've ever stolen from me?"

VI.

So, he bides his time, because she'll come back. She always comes back.

But she doesn't.

And it stings.


End file.
